


30 Days Jinnie Challenge!

by CiihSnoU



Category: MYNAME (Band)
Genre: ChaeQ, ChaeSoo, Gunjin, M/M, Sejin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiihSnoU/pseuds/CiihSnoU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Myname ficlet a day for the next 30 days using each of the words below:</p><p>start // murmur // bite // intrigue // aqua // feline // midnight // peppermint // floral // sweat // rattle // sting // quiet // passion // book // scarlet // howl // feather // safe // heart // chance // sparkle // fly // raspberry // list // city // scent // tease // key // end</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Start

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [30 Days Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/107001) by nekowrites. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Start – Chaejin/Insoo; PG; 590 words.

It all started small, he was their precious cute maknae, the small skinny underage maknae that they all grew to love and cherish.

If he had any problem with any school work, or was hungry and bored, every member not too tired would try and help him, if he went out with his school friends - or the 95’line gang plus a giant Junghong that no one knows how he had made friends with – they would all worry. He was sick? Everyone was in mother mode.

Especially him.

Now, at the beginning it was only because he always looked so fragile, so breakable, especially when sick. He was too cute for the world and he wanted to protect and shelter him. It was his job as his hyung.

But as the time passed all his feelings started growing, and as much as he tried to ignore them, made them go away, as more time passed and his adorable Jinnie grew and spend more time with the others, he couldn’t ignore them anymore, not when every time he got too close, or too touchy with others he would immediately have a scowl on his face. He always tried to be as quick to get that off his face, but it didn’t take long to his members to catch up (all besides Jinseok, bless his still too gullible and blind eyes to this stuff) and to start teasing about him thinking it was all “motherly” jealous feeling. All but their leader.

Gunwoo was the one that tried his best to help him out, especially because of the age difference, and because as it looked like it to them the kid had some small crush on another one.

But it was for nothing, his feeling grew and grew until he couldn’t keep it in him anymore, and one day after they all went to sleep and he caught the younger sneaking away from the shared room he ended up confessing. It was a sleepy and “I can’t handle this anymore” blurt of the moment. One that he never regretted, not even after years had passed.

 _“Insoo hyung…”_ A sleepy voice broke him away from his deep thoughts and the only thing he could do was look up and smile at the adorable image that a sleepy Chaejin made rubbing his eyes while moving closer to the couch he was laying down.

 _“Neh Jinnie? It’s late go back to sleep...”_ He whispered softly, not wanting to talk to loud and somehow wake up the others, the dorm was quiet so it was easy to the younger to hear him, not that he actually listened to it though, quickly moving and laying down together with the older, snuggling softly on Insoo’s chest as the older instantly wrapped his arms around the other waist.

 _“The bed was cold… Let me sleep here with you maybe… Maybe Gunwoo hyung will stop this punishment for the prank and let you go back to sleeping on the room”_ He replied whispering back, lips moving against his neck where Jinseok pressed his face so he could sleep better, Insoo just chuckles softly and pressed a small kiss on the others head before closing his eyes, the sleep he was deprived before quickly catching up now that the younger was on his arms.

 _“Since I know there’s no changing you mind… Good night Jinnie”_ He mumbled softly, fastly falling asleep, small smile on his face that only grew as the last words he heard where “ _Good night hyung… I love you”._


	2. 2 - murmur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2\. Murmur – Chaejin/Seyong Gunwoo/Insoo; Pg; 282 worlds.

 

They don’t have much time this days, with the crazy schedules and recordings because of the two comebacks, so it didn’t really shock him when every morning when he woke up he saw their maknae sleeping with the older rapper, both hugging each other in the oldest bed.

No one even batted a eye latch when in between schedules the duo would stay together or near each other and talk in low private tones. Not always of course, they knew better then to draw much attention to their relationship after the manager already warned them about their “too very so MUCH” real fanservice, threatening to separate them for a while if they kept only together on their small little world when around other people.

So it was only because of that – and because he could never find in himself to startle them and ruin one of their few cute moments together - that he forgot about his sudden wish for one of his hidden snacks and went back to their shared room, leaving rapper and maknae to keep cuddling together on the small couch, murmuring soft full of love words, stealing kisses here and there. Meeting eyes with the oldest member of the group as he passed by the door again.

_“Jinnie and Seyong?”_ He asked softly not to wake the other rapper that was sleeping on the top bunk, already making some space on his own bed so the leader could join him. And the only thing Gunwoo could do was nod as he moved to lay down next to the other, sighing softly before both started their own soft and private conversation until they fell asleep in each other arms.


	3. 2. Bite (R)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3\. Bite – Chaejin/Gunwoo; Rated R. 666 words.

There was no part of the younger member that he didn’t like, that he didn’t want to mark to all to see, to mark the maknae so all know he was _his._ But they were idols, and that wasn’t possible, he couldn’t let anyone see the marks he left at the younger, so thinking of that he thought of the best way to do his wishes.

And that was what lead them to this moment.

With the younger naked under him, Gunwoo kissed and nipped down his body until reaching the others thighs, the perfect place to mark without anyone seeing, while ignoring the whine Jinseok let out at his ignored member. He knew the drift, from time to time the fading marks had to be reinforced so he never forget who he belongs to. And he loves it all, except for the part that his boyfriend becomes another level of tease when the times come.

They were both alone on the dorm, the rest went to celebrate their free day from schedules and gladly left the couple to themselves, not wanting to be around when whatever Gunwoo finally made a move to complete whatever plan he been thinking the whole week.

Holding the maknae hips down with one hand, so he wouldn’t make any sudden move, the older slowly started to kiss one of the youngers thigh, slowly tracing his fingers and nails softly on the other, squeezing softly the skin close to his member from time to time to be a tease, but never moving up more then that or closer to the other member. Not yet. All of that leaving the one laying down the bed panting softly and squirming at the teasing, letting out small soft mewls while holding at the bed sheets.

Looking up at Chaejin Gunwoo could only let out a small purring sound at the view, squeezing the others thighs a little harder this time only to hear another small mewl from him. The younger was beautiful like that, flushed and glistering from pleasure, from all the teasingly pleasure _he_ was giving him. It was one of the best things ever. Letting out his eyes stray to the clock by the wall he almost cursed, he been teasing the younger for too long, soon the others would show up and he didn’t want to share to anyone this scene or his sounds with his members. They were his to see and hear. And only his. So glancing down to the new made marks on the white creamy thighs he let out a content sound and leaned down again, it was only missing one beautiful spot. And he couldn’t let that small spot to have a fading mark. So before finally giving to both of their other desires, and finally giving his young boyfriend the pleasure and release he so desired, Gunwoo liked a strip of skin close to the others member and, with a smirk from hearing the others shaky breath, bit down the sensitive spot he learned it existed some time ago, sucking and purring the spot at hearing the beautiful moan that came with it. He wasn’t a vampire, far from it since his nickname was alien leader, but there was some sort of accomplishment feeling when seeing his bite marks down the others thigh, his marks were there, no one could see it (something he would gladly keep it that way, those thighs were his and _his only_ ) but they were there. And it was with that feeling and of lust that he let the skin go and kissed up the other chest, one hand trailing after him on his sides while he kissed and nipped the others lower lip, both staring at each other through lust filled and hazy eyes as they pulled away to breath, both shivering softly as the olders hand traveled up the youngers neck to his lips, Jinseok carefully wrapping his mouth around three of those fingers. Teasing time was over.

 


	4. 4. Intrigue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4\. Intrigue

If he was true to himself, he was only following the red head because, after so many whines and love sick sighs of the older man, Junkyu was really intrigued if the young girl Seyong wouldn’t shut up about was really all that. But, of course, that all that was coming from _Seyong_ so as much as he was intrigued, he wasn’t really expecting that much.

That’s it. Until he finally saw the girl. Or better yet, the _guy. His_ guy. From that moment on he was more then intrigued. And amused. His boyfriend was dressing as a girl for some reason and his hyung couldn’t see that “Jin” was actually Jinseok, a boy.

 _‘Now that I think about it… Seyong hyung wasn’t around the day I introduced Jinnie to my brother and Gunwoo hyung...’_ Junkyu though while keeping himself hidden, quickly finding out that Chaejin had ended up on a female role on the school play and _Jin_ was the name the other actors called him so he would stay on the female persona. And maybe to confuse the red head from what he could see. Both were immensely funny so he stayed hidden not to ruin the others fun at making his hyung a idiot.

Or he _wouldn’t,_ until the actors decided to take a break from rehearsing and he saw a red head quickly move close to his boyfriend and wrap a arm around him while talking excitedly, and that too shy and innocent Jinseok couldn’t do anything about it.

Getting up from his hiding spot Junkyu quickly made his way closer to the stage, smiling lightly on the outside and smirking darkly on the inside as Jinseok quickly recognized him, as did Seyong.

_“Q! Hey, come here I want you to meet..”_

_“Jinnie”_ He cut of his hyung, walking closer to them and as casually as he could took the older arm of his boyfriend and wrapped his own around the younger waist, pulling him closer. Both things making the red head to frown and bite his inner cheek. Not expecting his crush and friend to know each other, or be that close since Kyu always ignored him whenever he talked about the girl.

 _“You know each other?”_ He asked, looking at how comfortable Jin was on Q’s arm _“You never told me you knew her Q…”_

At the _her_ almost everyone in the room snickered, Jinseok being the only one that didn’t catch being called a girl. Again.

Blinking innocently at the older one he could only smile happily – something that made most of the people in the room that saw it to swoon, he was just to precious smiling, especially with a dress and wig, looking like a innocent girl – and nod, resting more against his boyfriend as if to make a point on that.

_“Of course! Jun hyung… **HYUNG?!** …Hyung is my boy-.. **I’m his boyfriend** ”_

Puffing his cheek at being cut of so many times Chaejin didn’t even notice the tension and stare down between the two friends, too busy with taking of his wig in irritation and hitting Junkyu lightly on the stomach.

 _“YAH! If you two would let me talk!”_ He whined – finally managing to get out of the girl persona he never noticed that stuck to him until he took a part of the costume off – making both guys turn their attention to him. The more masculine voice – but still pretty soft even if he was mad at being ignored and cut off while talking – making the younger of the two to grin and bite his inner cheek not to laugh, and the older to stare shocked at the girl sudden change to a boy.

**_“You are a BOY?!”_ **

_‘Ah yes… this time the curiosity brought amusement and not death to the cat~’_


	5. 5. Aqua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5\. Aqua – Chaejin/Seyong; Rated R/NC-17?; 1.175 words.

Seyong was always proud of himself that his self-control when about his boyfriend was the best. Never breaking in moments that could show the world how he really felt about his maknae for real besides all the fanservice they did and still do. It was even a better control then any of the other hyungs had about Chaejin’s aegyo and if he could brag, he could even survive for a good while when the other wanted to tease him for real. But wet white shirted Chae Jinseok while on a pool was something that finally made him almost break it, and if it wasn’t for all the hyungs and Q being between them and he knowing that he would never forgive himself if he got his group in some kind of trouble – and really because no one but him could see his boy in the way he wanted him to be right at the moment he saw the faces he was making at the camera – he would break his almost perfect record.

That’s it, until they all got back to the dorm. And this time he was immensely thankful that the Japanese dorm is bigger and that they all don’t share just one room, knowing that Gunwoo wouldn’t mind to not share the room with him for one night as he finally gave in to his desires and pushed Chaejin against the door just as they finally walked in. The gasp the younger let out only giving way for the older to kiss him deeply, the mewl and arms sneaking around his waist to pull him closer only getting him to start to harden again and smirk, finally knowing that he wasn’t the only one affect by all that happened the whole day.

It didn’t took too long for kissing to be not enough for them though, and soon both were walking backwards so they could reach the bed, Seyong sitting down on it carefully once it hit his legs and pulling Chaejin to straddle him. With hands moving from the nape of the younger where he was holding the other still, that only made him shiver softly inside whenever the still slightly wet hair let down some droplets of cold water making him remember it all, down to the hem of the shirt, Seyong quickly pulled away from the kiss, winning a soft whine, and tugged the piece off the younger, throwing it somewhere in the room as he stared at the milky skin the greeted him. Chaejin wasn’t half as toned as him or as defined, but he was still beautiful in Seyong’s eyes and the soft red tint, from embarrassment and something else entirely, that started to show as he stared only made him even more breathtaking, so once the small whine the younger made broke him out of his though he took no more time to lean in and start peppering the other with soft kisses. Starting from Chaejin’s neck down to his chest, Seyong could only slyly grin as after a small peck on top of the pink nipple he changed it to small soft nips on it, his hand that was holding his waist trailing up to the other one, leaving a small hot trail on the younger skin, and starting to tease it as well, the small mewls and moans that Jinseok let out for it sounding like the most beautiful song to Seyong’s ears.

He stayed doing it for a few more minutes, enjoying greatly to be teasing the younger after all the teasing the other brought him the whole day, but as the seconds went on he could feel as Jinseok was starting to harden inside his jeans, his own member growing as the other slightly moved on his lap creating a small friction between them, so after a last little harder nip on the younger nipple he wrapped his arms around him and fell down on the bed pulling the other, and rolling them around just as his back hit the bed. Now his turn to straddle the other, he sat on Chaejin lap and grinned mischievously down, that position making it even more easy to feel the other hard on and to see his red flushed face, that only contorted slightly into a pleasured one as he grinded himself against him once letting out a moan – wanton moan really, but Jinseok would never agree with that term. Taking the new advantages of this position he moved down to sit on his legs and in a slow pace started to take off the others jeans, teasingly brushing Chaejin’s bulge from time to time as he did so, all just to hear the small mewls mixed with whines as that was all he was getting. Once the pants were off he took no more time to tease the other as Chaejin was already almost begging for him to stop teasing, and so was his own member being pressed uncomfortably against his jeans, so quickly following the younger pants was his underwear and then his own clothes so both would be naked.

Before going through his plans though he took a second to just sit on Jinseok’s thighs and stare at his maknae in all his glory, flushed from his head to his chest in light pink, dark eyes that showed that once again he could turn on his boyfriend so much that even that innocent glint on his eyes would disappear in pleasure. Letting a small sounds akin to a purr he leaned down to steal a kiss from the boy, slow and hot as both shuddered and mewled as the move made both members rub against each other, they stayed kissing for a small while, with both moving slightly their hips so there would be some friction between them, even if it was slightly dry but from their sweat, Jinseok’s hands holding the older waist and the bed sheets, while the other kept himself from crushing the other with his forearms hoisting him in top of Chaejin. But soon only the friction started not being enough and after a quite wanton – again, not that he would ever let it be called like that – moan from Chaejin as Seyong nipped on the other lowerlip, the older sat up again and moved so he could open the drawer besides the bed, quickly picking the small bottle of lube and condom.

After leaning down again to peck the other softly, Seyong slowly made his way to sit between the youngers leg and slightly moved them a bit more apart, unclasping the bottle he got some of the lube on his fingers and, while softly massaging Jinseok’s inner thigh, slowly started pushing in one finger inside his hole and then waiting for the other to get used to the feeling, even after countless doing it not bearing to rush anything and hurt his baby, especially since it had been a while now since their last time. Once he got used to it though, Seyong quickly started to slowly move his finger to prepare the younger, after a while adding a second finger and then a third one just for safety measure and pleasure at hearing all the small mewls and moans he could draw out of Jinseok, especially when slightly scissoring them inside him and brushing on that small special spot that had the Chaejin see white spots and moan the loudest.

Once Seyong took notice of the shaking thighs and leaking shaft he stopped his fingers, not wanting to have him come at that moment, and when Chaejin went to whine and push his hips down on them while looking at him with pleading hazy eyes he leaned down to kiss him lightly, slowly taking his fingers of him and pressing down harder so he could feel how hard he was after all this time teasing Jinseok, pulling back again after feeling the younger shudder and mewl to pick the condom and lube once again, quickly putting it own and then covering his member with lube he pressed down to kiss the other again while positioning himself and pushing in, slowly again so he wouldn’t hurt the other, both letting out small gasps and breathy sounds at the feeling. Waiting until Chaejin gave the sign that he could move, Seyong softly placed kisses all over the other face and then down to his neck and shoulder, softly caressing his sides at the same time. After all the prep it didn’t took too long until the younger pushed his hips against Seyong’s though, and soon they were both moving against each other in a fast pace, muffling their moans against the other lips as not to – again – bring the wrath of the other member against them for being too loud.

After all the teasing it didn’t took too long for Chaejin to come, letting out a small gasp of the olders name and gripping tightly at the bed sheets as he arched his back, with Seyong quickly joining in a little after with the feeling of the heat around him tightening from Jinseok orgasm being too much for him to bare. After calming down and taking notice of his bearings again, Seyong slowly pulled out, letting out a chuckle from the small whine that came from Chaejin from it, and rolled around so he wouldn’t crush the younger, pulling the condom out and tying it so it would make a mess on the room before throwing it away, not carrying at the moment where it landed but making a mental note to pick it up and throw it away before unlocking the door and letting Gunwoo inside the room again. Snapping out his thoughts again he felt the younger move closer and wrap himself around him, bringing in a smile as he looked down at the messy and sweaty mop of black hair he could see on his chest, caressing it and letting the younger take some time to rest before dragging him to the bathroom so they could clean themselves before going to sleep. After a probable second time, knowing that seeing the maknae wet again would bring more images to his head and make him crazy again.

‘ _But that can be after a small nap’_ he though with a chuckle after hearing Chaejin yawn and tighten his arms around his waist, soon yawning as well and wrapping his arms around the younger as he closed his eyes ‘ _Everything can wait a nap_ ’.


	6. 6. Feline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6\. Feline – Gunwoo/Chaejin; PG; 532 worlds.

Looking at his bed Gunwoo could only sigh and try to remember, again, why he didn’t get that dog instead of the cat when he went out to adopt a pet. He wasn’t even that much fond of felines, so it took everyone by surprise when they heard that he got a cat.

Well, if everyone was to tell the truth, they would say that they were surprised that the Alien Lee Gunwoo even went as far as to get a pet. No one had seen it coming.

Now, maybe if he ended up with a cute small normal cat maybe he wouldn’t be on this situation. But no, of course that he being who he is would end up picking the one of the weirdest type. No, not type… At least he though so, it was still unclear what exactly was the cat.. Boy… Catboy.

Because of course that the – at the time – green haired male would end up falling for the cute puppy eyes the cat would give at him the moments he laid his eyes on him, and that once he got everything ready and the cat at home he would receive the shock of his life and see the small brown cat turn into a boy, well, could he call him a boy? I mean he had ears and tails… Catboy is the right term right?

Sighing again the male made his way closer to his bed, or at the moment, the catboy’s bed.

 _“Yah Jinnie-yah! Wake up!”_ He moaned out tired, he had been dreaming of his bed the whole day just to find Jiseok (What the transformed catboy said it was his name) sprawled out on his bed, leaving no room for him even if he knew he was coming home later today, and even if he had his own bed.. Two if the cat one counts as well. _“Or at least give a little space!”_

Poking the boy actually seemed to have no use, so he walked out of his room to Jin’s room, only to quickly walk out of it, just by the door he could see why the other wasn’t sleeping on his own bed, he dropped all his milk and whatever other drink he tried to open by himself all over it. **Again.**

Ruffling his hair and sighing again Gunwoo made his way to the only other place he could sleep now, knowing for sure that if he tried to move or really wake up Jinseok if he was in a deep sleep he would have a brat and sulky cat to deal with. He didn’t want to deal with it again.

Crashing on the couch, he quickly made himself comfortable – as he could – and fell asleep, last though on his mind being ‘ _I should really have picked that puppy instead’._ And only when he woke up in the next morning with a small brown kitten snuggled on his chest, blanket wrapped around them and a pillow kind of under his head, was that he changed his mind once again.

Maybe having picked the cat wasn’t such a bad idea, especially when he acted so cute like this from time to time.


	7. 7. Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7\. Midnight – Chaejin/Seyong; Angsty? Not really--; PG.

The moon was full, the stars shining brightly, all was looking perfect and oh so beautiful if one was to look up at the sky. Together with the view of the empty beach at night under it, it was the perfect scenario for two lovers to gaze on, maybe have a romantic sneak out date and picnic. And that was exactly what Jinseok had though so and planned. To spend the last hours of his birthday right on the same spot he was in top of a blanket. But as always his plan didn’t work as he stared down at his phone, marking down midnight, the end of his birthday and the hours he had waited up for his boyfriend.

Sighing softly he quickly stood up and started picking his stuff up. Seyong had stood him up. Again.

Calling to another one of his hyungs that he knew would be awake around this time and available to pick him up, Jinseok gave the sky one last look, the moon was beautiful that night. He remembered how once the older boy had told him how he was his moon, maybe that was why they didn’t match. If he was like the moon – at least to Seyong – the other was like the sun, and if the eclipses were something to say, sun and moon didn’t match as whenever they crossed paths a place ended up without any light.

Maybe it was time for both of them to realize that.

Giving a small watery smile to the hyung that came to pick him up, he took a shaky breath, sitting down and looking one last look at the moon before picking up his phone and starting to send a message to Seyong meet him up the next.. In some hours.

_‘It’s time to let my sun free to shine and warm another people…It hit midnight to us’_


	8. 8. Peppermint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8\. Peppermint – Chaejin/Seyong; 1.446 words; PG.

It was with a small groan and sneeze that Chaejin woke up the smell of something minty in the air, quickly giving up in trying to sit down just as his arms and whole body started aching from the subtle move of slightly putting his weight on one of his arms. Blinking sleepily he tried to focus his eyes and try and make sure that he was really smelling something peppermint around or if it was just his cold playing tricks on him. And was there something making noise around the dorm or was it just the pounding of his head?

Waiting a bit to his body finally wake up, Chaejin sat down with another groan and looked around, wrapping the blanket more tightly around his body before standing up and sluggishly walking to the kitchen from where the sounds seemed to come, as well as the smell even if now it wasn’t as strong since his nose was already starting to get stuffy again. He was supposed to be alone in the dorm since after Insoo noticed that he was sick he somehow convinced everyone to leave and enjoy their free days as he stayed at home enjoying the cold no one seen it coming since it had been so long since he last got sick. But really, all he could think is that he was grateful it was after their promotions ended.

Blinking once he got to the kitchen, he watched as one of his hyungs – that was supposed to be out somewhere – walked around the kitchen, to focused on whatever he was doing to notice him on the door. All that focus broken once Jinseok let out a loud sneeze, making the other give a jump and almost drop the pot that was on his hand. Turning around to check on the sound Seyong widened his eyes at seeing the maknae at the door and quickly put the cocoa powder down to walk quickly to him and push him to the living room again

“ _Yah Jinnie-ah! What you are doing up? Go back to the couch! You can’t be up, you are sick! Weren’t you sleeping?”_ He started nagging at the younger, making him sit down again and wrapping the blanket more against the younger, making sure he was properly covered before placing a hand on both of their foreheads, biting his inner cheek when noticing he was still a little too warm “ _you still have a small fever, I’ll go finish what I was doing and bring you medicine okay? How’s your head? Throat? Is it time for you to take the cold medicine again?”_ He started rambling, making Chaejin’s head start to spin at too much questions thrown at him.

Trying to make the older stop talking he got one arm out the blanket and waved in front of the others face, getting his attention after a second “ _weren’t you supposed to be somewhere doing something to enjoy the free day hyung?”_ he spoke softly, now that the older pointed out, his throat was slightly hurting, scratching when he talked. The reply he got was just a shrug and “ _I was planning on staying home today actually, just making a small trip to the grocery store to buy snacks for the day, lucky you I guess”._ Blinking Chaejin tilted his head at it, he was really sure he had other plans but maybe it was just the cold affecting him again, nodding he put his arm back on the blanket and wrapped himself again on it, then blinking again he turned to look at the kitchen “… _weren’t you heating something on the oven hyung?”_

Seyong took a while to understand what the younger spoke, paying too much attention at how the pink haired maknae looked cute even when sick and the voice too soft for him to understand at the moment he spoke, but after it finally crashed him what it meant he stood up quickly and widened his eyes, running to the kitchen to try and see if he could still save what he was doing. Leaving a bewildered Chaejin sitting on the couch looking at him as he left, before he shrugged and looked at the tv, knowing that there was a small probability of the older giving him one of “umma’s Insoo” naggings at moving after he told him not too. Slightly looking at the kitchen from time to time to try and see if he could see what the older was doing as soon as all the clinking and noise started again and the smell of something minty filled the dorm again.

It didn’t take too long for him to come back to the living room though, now that the maknae was awake, Seyong started to try even harder to get the peppermint hot chocolate right, too much of the peppermint sticks he had gotten before coming back to the dorm were already gone – on his stomach and the sink since he got it wrong a lot of times while being too worried for the sick maknae at the couch sleeping. After finally getting it right though, he put the last sticks on the two mugs and walked back to where Chaejin was sitting watching tv, or pretending to do it if the sideeyed glace he caught leaving the kitchen was something. Sitting beside his maknae he offered the younger the bigger mug, causing him to blink confusedly while picking it up and taking a sniff of it, finally catching where the mint smell was coming.

“ _What’s this for?”_ He asked, blowing softly at the hot chocolate before taking a small sip and humming happily, feeling warmer at that moment then the whole day. He really loved hot chocolate… With peppermint it seemed that it tasted even better.

“ _You always tell us how you love hot chocolate… And I remembered how last time you got a sore throat peppermint seemed to help you a bit so I… Thought of mixing it up”_ He mumbled softly, taking a sip of his own drink trying to hide that his cheeks were pink _“Actually I saw it somewhere and knew that it worked so I just tried making it..”_ The only reply he got was a small hum as the other listened and took his time in drinking the hot chocolate, paying more attention to the drink then what the older was talking actually, but Seyong didn’t care as the maknae looked more relaxed at that moment then all day. Suddenly remembering the medicines the moved one hand to hold Jinseoks wrist, to stop him from drinking it all, whining softly the younger turned to look at his hyung with a small pout, the cold making him more childlike then anything especially if it involves hot chocolate. Chuckling softly Seyong tried to carefully make the younger move the mug down ‘ _cute’ “You still need to take the meds so maybe you should leave some of it to drink after them? So the taste that stays on your mouth is the hot choco and nod the meds…”_ Still pouting but seeing the logic of it Chaejin nodded and just held the mug with both hands, seeing that he agreed the older stood up and went to pick up the cold medicines and came back with them and water. Making sure the younger took them he nodded at him, chuckling when the younger quickly went back to sipping the now not that hot chocolate, glad that his treat ended up being that good.

After both ended the drink, they started to suck the small peppermint sticks while watching some random movie on tv, both not noticing that they fell asleep until all the other members showed up again – sooner than expected to check on the maknae – and woke them up, not before taking some pictures of how both of them somehow ended up snuggling closer and one having his head on the other shoulder while the other had his head rested on the one head. All three teasing the two all night and then nagging and complaining how they didn’t get any hot chocolate when they are sick and especially not with peppermint. To which the younger only went to bed and pulled the older to stay with him. Stealing the leader bed to cuddle since the others were too small being bunk beds, blaming all on that he was sick and that Seyong was the nicest hyung at the moment. And as they fell asleep again, the would later never talk about it but, both changed their favorite smell to peppermint and swore that they could smell it even when sleeping.

 


	9. 9. Floral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9\. Floral – Chaejin/Junkyu; PG; 402 words.

He cursed again whichever coordi noona gave his maknae that stupid button up floral shirts. And then cursed himself for not getting rid of those when he could because his conscience told it was bad and that the other looked ‘ _oh so cute’_ with them.

 _‘That was the problem to begin with!’_ he though, cursing himself mentally once again since Jinseok looking adorable on them was the problem. Sighing Junkyu tried to change his focus from his boyfriend taking dozen of selcas for either Twitter or Instagram to the coordi that was doing his make-up. But just as that was done of course that his eyes travelled the room to where the younger was, quickly rolling him eyes as the other was completely focused on something while sweeping his fingers on the Iphone screen.

‘ _Probably deleting all the selcas he just took, wanna bet?’_ he thought to himself while standing up and going to sit besides Chaejin as one of the hyungs took his place on the coordi chair to get the make-up done. Slyly moving closer and taking a peek at what the other was so focused on doing that didn’t even noticed him sitting down Junkyu mentally snickered. ‘ _so I was really right then’_

“Jinnie… Your perfectionism is showing again, that was a pretty good shot” He whispered on the others ear, laughing when the other jumped scared and glared at him, not getting to hold back the snicker at his face, he was just too cute _. “Come on, since you’re having so much problem take one with me then, every picture of ~~us~~ /me is perfect”_ JunQ grinned wider as Chaejin rolled his eyes but relented, only a exasperated but happy glint on his eyes telling that he caught the “us” undertone on it.

And as they got closer and ready to take the picture he cursed that damned shirt again, as if it didn’t make Chaejin look incredibly too good looking for other to see now it was even making him _smell_ the floral. And it smelled just _too_ good for a guy. _Too_ good for a place where he couldn’t enjoy it more.

‘ _That’s it! I’m getting rid of all this shirts as soon as we go back to the dorm!'_


	10. 10. Sweat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10\. Sweat - Chaejin/Insoo; NC-17; 606 words.

Chaejin knew something was up when Insoo started to smile to himself after the The Show crew talked to him about their new cut of behing The Show. And when he finally presented the game and punishment he knew what was up. It wasn’t like his boyfriend didn’t know of his kinks. Not like many Mygirls couldn’t see it when he was so slightly violent against the hyungs.

And apparently the olders plan was apparent to every member as well, as they all opted to go eat out while the couple went back to the dorm after the schedules.

As it was, it actually surprised Chaejin when the older even let him take a short shower when arriving the dorm before he was pulled to the room and thrown at the only not bunk bed of the room – Gunwoo was probably killing them for using his bed again – but all surprise and everything else was expelled out his mind just as his back hit the mattress and Insoo’s lips were on his.

Wrapping his arms around the older, Chaejin could only mewl softly as he could feel how the other was hard as he started grinding down against him, the small friction of the olders pants against the towel poorly wrapped around his waist starting to drive him crazy and make him start to harden as well. It wasn’t long until both started to become a sweating mess, grinding against each other faster at each passing second, knowing they couldn’t really afford to do more than rut against each other with all the schedules and with the fear of the getting caught by the others again.

It was with a broken gasp that Chaejin came first, Insoo’s hand having moved from his waist to his ass so he could pull him up and press and move both hard dicks closer and harder against each other, the older cumming inside his pants a little after Jinseok, both breathing hard afterwards while trying to calm down their breathings.

It was only after some moments that Chaejin finally got back from his high and noticed how they were both incredibly sweaty again, groaning and hitting Insoo’s back lightly before trying to push the other from him.

 _“I just took a shower! And now the hyungs are probably getting back! You know how I end up when they keep teasing us or making questions hyung…”_ He whined, trying to sit up but ending up just slightly rolling them on the bed so he would be on top of the older and could look at the damage they did to the once made bed of their leader _“Gunwoo hyung is going to kill us”_ he mumbled, trying to get up just as he was pulled down for another kiss, Insoo swallowing all the complains the younger wanted to keep spilling out,having Jinseok only on a towel with his hair still kind of wet, with a mix of water from the shower and sweat, and kind of glistening because of the sweat created by their rutting turning him on more than he would ever admit to the younger.

So much that he tried to start it all over again, hands moving down from Chaejin’s shoulders to his ass, pulling his hips closer to his again so he could feel how he was slowly getting turn on again, both again getting to lost on the world as they started to slowly getting back to rolling their hips against the other until a loud sound of a door slamming and a loud annoyed voice broke them out of it.

_“ON MY BED, AGAIN?!!”_

 

 

 

 


	11. 11. Rattle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11\. Rattle – Chaejin/Junkyu – 429 words . Fluff. PG

If there was one thing that made Chaejin look absolutely adorable on Junkyu’s eyes was when the younger was too excited about something and started rambling on, talking lively and fast cheering up everyone around with his enthusiasm. Of course it cheered everyone and made everyone like that side of Jinseok, but everyone sometimes got kind of tired of the maknae rattling on and on about nonsense while they were tired and all they wanted to do was take a nap between schedules or sleep at night, not Junkyu since those were the moments he most liked to be with the younger, when he was as tired as everyone but his innocent mind tried to get him to cheer up everyone so they wouldn’t be as tired, when he was as sleepy as Junkyu but both didn’t want to go to sleep so they rambled on about everything and anything at 3am on one of their top bunks as the hyungs slept on their bed without even notice at how soft Chaejin was rattling on to him about his day even if they spent it together, neither wanting to leave the bed to go to their own until it was really needed – a top bunk not being make to be shared, they almost learned that the hard way if it wasn’t for one of the hyungs.

His boyfriend looked just too adorable like that, sleepy eyes; talking softly and sleepily but still sounding as happy and lively as if he was awake on the middle of the day; and looking just at him as he talked about whatever nonsense his head told him to talk about before having to get down from there and go to his own bed. Something Junkyu really doubted would happen as he looked way more sleepy then himself, but he wouldn’t comment on it and would just wait the other sleep to leave his bed, not wanting to break the moment being happy just being there with the other. Listening and making small sounds as response until Jinseok finally fell asleep in the middle of a random story of a movie he saw someone watching, kissing his forehead mumbling a soft goodbye and moving to go to the youngers bed, falling asleep just as his head hit the pillow, happy smile on his face until the morning where it only grew as he was woken with the same voice he dreamt of everyday. The day already starting with his love rattling about something, and he couldn’t think of a better way to wake up.


	12. 12. Sting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12\. Sting – Chaejin; PG; 234 words.

He clapped and beamed as the video stopped and the announce of the next video coming showed up on the youtube page, chuckling happily with his hyungs as they finished watching their last pv Stop The Time after it had been released before they had to go to prepare for another Too very so MUCH promotion schedule. It was a awesome video music video, the places they recorded on was beautiful, but as he left to the can with his hyungs, everyone taking that time to relax and take a small nap before they got to their destination he couldn’t help but rest his head back on the seat and let out a small sigh.

He was used to it, F.F.Y and Baby I’m Sorry eras were the only one he really did anything more then just being there and singing a couple of lines after all, or being a baby and dying in the most saddening way, but it still sting that in both comebacks he didn’t have one crucial moment. The last one he didn’t even have any lines but the chorus together with his hyungs, and the Korean comeback was just as bad.

He didn’t say anything, he didn’t let anyone know about it in case it brought troubles or it backfired on him, but while he was alone in his own thoughts he couldn’t ignore the stinging feeling of being left out and not needed. Because as the mv showed, the group clearly didn’t need him more then a small cameo actor, and that they could find anywhere in the industry. Closing his hands on a fist and holding back the shaky breath he wanted to give – not wanting to alarm any hyung close or the manager – he bit his inner cheek and forced his eyes to shut even more hard before relaxing and forcing himself to try and go to sleep, he could use a small nap to relax.


	13. 13. Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 13\. Quiet - Chaejin/Junkyu; NC-17; 519 words.

They were both quiet until someone brought them out of their shell, both enjoyed silence from time to time, so it was no surprise to both that when it came to hide what they were doing from the other members, that they were really good at it.

They were all young, the two of them more than the other three as they are the maknae line, so it was expected that they all had their urges, but none of the olders, or even the two, imagined they would end up taking care of it together. Or that they would ever walk in on both doing it so.

After that – unfortunate – day, they started to be more careful, even quieter when at it then before if they weren’t _absolutely_ alone and sure that no one would walk in again.

Which was why a hand was quick to cover Chaejin’s mouth when he let out the soft smallest mewl, the small nips being left on his collarbones softly – so it didn’t leave any marks – by Junkyu being too much as they moved slowly against each other. They were supposed to be sleeping, and the other members were just by the living room watching a soccer game or playing a soccer game, they didn’t know didn’t care, they just knew that if they didn’t want another week of awkwardness so they needed to be quiet.

Their sweaty body would probably give them away, but they could and would just blame it on the heat, and all that really mattered right on that moment was to finally be together like that after so long, both having missed the intimacy too much when they were on promotions, and knowing that soon they would be going to Japan were there was no chance of it – mama Insoo never letting his babies sleep together when on promotions there, or any promotions, free days the only “free” days, if they both weren’t dragged around somewhere, like Chaejin leaving to Japan first with only Seyong so they wouldn’t do anything – so when Junkyu kissed up from Chaejin’s collarbone to his lips, taking away his hands and replacing it with his lips, they let out silently all their feelings out in just that one kiss, arms wrapping around each other as they came closer to the edge and soon finished together with synchronized gasp against the others lips, hands grabbing whatever part of the other that they could tightly, for one second forgetting they weren’t alone and panting harshly, breaking the silence of the room that before was just the soft sound of their skin moving together.

It didn’t take too long for them to get down from their high, but even if they shouldn’t, both stayed on each other arms for the rest of the night, only separating to put on some clothes, so the others wouldn’t complain too much to them, but as they went back to each other, arms wrapping around the other and snuggling closer, their quietness never leaving or bothering, just making it even more comfortable for them to fall asleep together and happily.


	14. 14. Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 14\. Passion - Chaejin/Insoo; 288 words.

They were taking slow, hands touching everywhere and everything they could, as if so they could memorize and save it all on their memory, lips kissing, nipping and leaving soft marks that until the morning came it would disappear, as if a last way of mark each other as their own, once it finally escalated from that, movements were soft, slow, enjoying every bit of shiver, sound and emotion it passed through them as their last night of giving in to their passion passed through.

What they had was wrong in so many ways to others, Chaejin was the cute maknae, while Insoo was the oldest of the group. They were group mates, they had the age gap, they we’re of the same sex, and so many more things that would hit them hard in case they were found out. They loved each other with a passion, but the same could be said about their group. Myname was their lives, Mygirls and Myboys as well, the rest of the members their family. If found out they could destroy all they had, all they worked for. And they couldn’t do that. So as the night passed by and morning came, they enjoyed their last moments of holding each other like that, dreaming of maybe a tomorrow were they could go back to that, but for now, as they shared one last kiss, that would have to keep being a dream, as their love and affection for the others, for their dreams, was too big for them to shatter with their passion for each other. At least for now they would still have guarded in their minds their last night together and last declarations like crystal clear. At least that.


	15. 15. Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 15\. Book - Chaejin/Insoo; PG; 1963 words.

Looking around at all the shelves of books around him Jinseok sighed, this was his last stop looking for a gift for Insoo. He had been looking for one all day but he still hadn’t found that one special and perfect gift for his boyfriend yet. And that was how he ended up in a bookstore that, by the looks he was getting, was almost close to closing time.

But, as he walked by aisles and looked at all the titles on the shelves, he couldn’t help but think that maybe this was the best place to look – maybe not the time or date since he was slightly late with looking for it as their anniversary is on the next day, but he should have thought about bookstores way earlier.

Books – and libraries if he was to be honest – were a big part of their relationship, and how they even got to meet each other and build their relationship. It all started back in high school with their too many encounters on the library and ruckus they caused once in there at the same time.

The first time they met (and the day he almost caused a heart attack on himself and his friends) was a quite tense day to all of Jinseok’s class, they were just told that the teacher changed a test day that was supposed to be the next month to the next day, so most part of the class ended up going to the library to study, and everyone was quite focused. That’s it, until Insoo – not that Jinseok knew the other’s name at that moment – and his group of friends showed up around and started causing quite a ruckus. Not that they meant it, but it just happened that it was the silent floor and since everyone was so focused and quiet, that all their talk sounded quite loud to everyone in that. All his classmates were trying to ignore it, Jinseok himself tried to, but it was getting harder and harder to focus with all the cheery conversation going on, so he ended up snapping and going to confront the group.

He, of course, apologized for it later when they became friends, it wasn’t something that happened a lot – or at all – of him really losing like that day of going to their table and telling them to shut it or leave, he was a shy and quiet kid most of the time, but everyone was on edge and it actually kind of felt good to let out his pent up energy at the moment he did. He felt awful later, but at the moment he felt nice and after a quite weak glare at the “troublesome” table he went back to his and tried to get back to studying.

In the end, he felt so bad at night that he didn’t really did that well on the test on the other day. But neither did many people, so he didn’t feel that bad about his grade.

They kept meeting in the library after that, but Jinseok’s shyness didn’t really let him go and apologize no matter how he really was trying to, and Insoo didn’t really look approachable whenever he saw him too so he never got the courage to talk to him. Until their second “official” meet up. Jinseok was doing a favor for Seyong, one of his oldest and older friends, and looking for a book for him while he was in drama or dance class - he actually stopped listening after Seyong said about buying him food if he did that favor to him, so he really didn’t know or care where the older was – for one of his normal classes, and he was so focused on looking for it that he didn’t even notice that when he finally found it and went to take it, someone’s hand was there as well to pick the same book. Jinseok only noticed Insoo (he still didn’t actually know his name, no he knew, his friends having told him some times, but he always forgot it) was on his side, too close for comfort actually, when the hand pulled at the book at the same time as him.

Blinking up at the guy he tried to pull it closer to him, not wanting to have to deal with Seyong pouting and whining at him not doing him the favor, and Insoo pulled harder closer to him, and that tug game kept happening for a while until said Seyong showed up and beamed at both for their job at finding the book. As it was, the older had actually asked both to pick it up and both were trying to fulfill the promise to him – later both would learn and laugh that both tried to hard to get the book from each other for the same reason too, not wanting to deal with a whiny and pouty Seyong.

After having Seyong “introduce” them, both Jinseok and Insoo were kind of dragged to spend time together by Seyong, the three of them plus some other random people the overly friendly Seyong made friends with, but it was just when they both were, by fate or not, at the same time on the library that they spent time really together and got to meet each other slightly well. Both spent too much time on it, Insoo because his classes demanded it with the number of homework sent his way, as well as his ballet teacher demanding good grades, and Jinseok because he wanted to have good grades for himself and his parents that only asked that of him, and because he was still too shy to keep going out with his friends – when it wasn’t Seyong, that one dragged him whenever he wanted and to where he wanted – so he used studying as a small excuse. It was around this times that Jinseok ended up apologizing for his snap back when they first saw each other, both sharing a table to study together so that no one ended up barging in and ruining the focus, since they learned that both of their friends for some reason left them alone when seeing both together – again, that didn’t count Seyong, nothing never really counts Seyong if Jinseok was to be really honest, and later they discovered it was because actually everyone kind of thought they looked really calm and peaceful together and didn’t want to bother that. And that they looked “cute” together.

They really got closer in their school test week though, both spending all their free time studying on the library dreaming of Friday when they could stop it all, a break week coming right afterwards, it was in one of those days of being busy studying that Insoo ended up having to take Jinseok home after both ended up falling asleep in the library only to be woken up as it was closing and it was too late at night for the responsible Insoo to let the cute Jinseok walk home alone. And it was too late for Jinseok’s mother to let Insoo go back home alone too, so he ended up spending the night in what it was nicknamed Seyong’s room since he was always slept there when around as Jinseok’s mother so happily explained while showing him the house, happy to meet another friend of her Jinnie. The next day they got endless teasing of Seyong as he went to pick Jinseok up from his house as he did every once on a blue moon, but they were closer, having shared some stories – some without Jinseok’s approve, blame his parents – and kind of just, given that final click on that small friendship that was growing from the moment they tried to steal the books from each other for their mutual friend.

Time passed and the friendship stayed strong, growing, even after Insoo went to college and Jinseok stayed on high school. Both ended up going to the same college anyways, not the same major as Jinseok was more of a artsy with paints and brushes and the other more with his body in form of dance, but they stayed in touch always and talked frequently. When not in class they ended up spending so much time together when they could that they were frequently confused by a couple, and cheered on as one by many of their friends from high school – let’s not forget Seyong, their number fanboy and shipper since he started noticing they started to get closer. At that time, and even earlier, Jinseok knew that he had some feelings for Insoo, but just as he noticed them, he went back to that “never getting the courage to talk about it” like when it was about apologizing.

It was Jinseok that talked about it first, he was getting tired of kind of pinning after the older without really knowing if the other liked him or if he got a shot, so he just kind of snapped of his shyness one day and asked the other out, and then kind of escaped while the other was on shock because his shyness quickly lodged itself back on him just as he finished asking. They ended up going on the date, and one turned into more and soon they were really going out. And then when they finally told the rest of their friends, that didn’t really suspect anything since they were just hanging out like they normally did, the touchy and corny moments being kept for when they were alone, everyone was happy for them, besides Seyong that was happy and smug since “he was the one that introduced them to each other, I’m your guys fairy godmot-father! Father I said father shut up Junkyu!”.

 _‘Time flies’_ Jinseok thought thinking about their past, looking around still for a book for Insoo, it was hard to pick just one, the older actually loving books more them himself and both were quite bookworms for two arts and dance majors, and he had so many that he never knew if he was buying one that the other already had. Sighing softly and deciding to give one more look around before he was kicked out, Jinseok focused on the books once more after the trip to memory lane and finally after a couple of minutes found one that kind of looked like a good one with a nice plot, and just as he was going to go pay, already imagining the relief of the workers wanting to go home soon and not wanting to kick someone out, a small book hiding behind the chosen one called his attention, something seeming too familiar for him.

Picking it up Jinseok bit his lips to stop the loud laugh that wanted to escape him, choosing to just snicker and shake his head.

 _‘As if we weren’t cliché enough…’_ He though, holding both books and going to the cashier to pay for it, asking for both to be on wrapped up separately.

\---

Once back to the dorm Jinseok hid both gifts and laid down on the bed, wanting to sleep but too pumped to do it, the grin he got once finding the same book he and Insoo fought for in the library at the bookstore still on his face, and having no plans to leave as he kept glancing back to where he put both books. Jinseok really couldn’t wait to see Insoo’s face when seeing it, if he even remembered about it, but they were as another thing, so he probably did so he really couldn’t wait for it.

Closing his eyes he sighed and tried to make himself sleep, the next day couldn’t come faster, and it was already night.


End file.
